Green Robin: The Leader of the Robins
by NightHawk35
Summary: Summary: A few days after the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil the Big Black Bat himself shows up at Titans Tower along with a few more members of the Justice League to present a very important offer to Jump City's own resident green changeling.


Green Robin: The Leader Of The Robins Chapter One: An Offer From The Big Black Bat.

Author's Note: Hey ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. This is my new Young Justice and Teen Titans fanfiction. I hope you will all enjoy it. I came up with the idea for this fanfiction while going through the Young Justice fanfiction archive.

Summary: A few days after the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil the Big Black Bat himself shows up at Titans Tower along with a few more members of the Justice League to present a very important offer to Jump City's own resident green changeling.

NightHawk35.

Green Robin: The Leader Of The Robins Chapter One: An Offer From The Big Black Bat.

The Titans Tower.

Jump City California.

Sunday.

The 10th Of July 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

(With Beast Boy).

Beast Boy one of the founding members of the Teen Titans and thus also a founding member of the World Wide Titans Organization, known to all as the team jokester was currently lying down on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed thinking about the events that occurred just two days ago.

Flashback Begins.

It was all put on the line. Everyone who knew about it called it the biggest fight of the Titans Organization and everyone who was associated with them's career. The day the entire world was in complete chaos, the day that the Titans Organization and all their allies would fight to defeat the Brotherhood Of Evil and save the world. But it unfortunately didn't start out in the favor of the Teen Titans.

With the Brotherhood Of Evil's secret alliance with all the criminals and villains of Jump City the Titans Organization were left surprised and temporarily defenseless to the attacks at the hands of the now seemingly unstoppable for to be reckoned with that was the evil alliance.

Rushing off to save their friends and now new found allies against the Brotherhood of Evil without so much as a second thought, the original Teen Titans' T Ship disengaged as they all set their different coordinates into their Global Positioning Satellites and followed them to the member in desperate need of assistance.

Beast Boy of course in one of his rare moments of clear, quick and effective thinking didn't patch in new coordinated like the rest of the team, but stuck to his and continued heading back to the Titans Tower as he had constantly complained to them that it was what he wanted to do in the first place.

Unlike his constant complaining earlier Beast Boy decided to go back to the Titans Tower for a much different reason. He had fought against the Brotherhood of Evil a lot during his time as a member of the Doom Patrol and thus had the most experience when it came to them. In shot, he knew how they thought and he knew how they acted, taking advantage of every opportunity that was thrown their way.

Beast Boy knew without a doubt that the Brotherhood of Evil and their new allies would attack the Titans Tower while no one was there and decided to at least try and prevent them from invading and taking over his home. Beast Boy wanted to tell any of his friend where he was going he was going, but he couldn't because by the time he turned his head around to look for them, they were already gone.

Flashback Ends.

Beast Boy let his face display a satisfied smile as he thought of the plan he, himself had constructed to stop the Brotherhood Of Evil. To him it was nothing really just a simple, I guess you could call it a side mission he setup for himself. It was this, Beast Boy would distract the Brotherhood of Evil members until the other Titans got back then they could take them down together, but it didn't work out that way.

Most of the Titans were frozen in the Brotherhood of Evil's secret lair, witch Beast Boy knew because Robin managed to tell him and sent him their coordinates before he too was frozen in a giant block of ice. Knowing that no one would come to his aid Beast Boy initiated an attack on the approaching Brotherhood of Evil members by turning into a green version of Malchior and burning every single one of them to a crisp witch would usually get him arrested, but since no one was there to do so he did it and besides it was a matter of world safety, meaning that such desperate measures needed to be taken.

The sound of the Tower's doorbell being rung brought Beast Boy out of his maybe not so heroic thoughts as he got up off of his bunk bed and headed to the door telling the other Titans and Honorary Titans, who were still visiting that he would get it.

Upon opening the door, Beast Boy was greeted by a sight that shocked him, excited him and filled him with fear because standing on the other side of the door, right in front of him was Batman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Red Tornado, five top ranking members of the Justice League.

Looking at Batman, Beast Boy gave the Big Black Bat a sheepish smiled, then leaned away from the door to yell for Robin to come right away saying that he thinks something important is going on.

Without even asking for permission, the five members of the Justice League entered the Titans Tower just as Robin reached the door, the look on Robin's face when he saw his old mentor said it all. Robin was definitely not happy to see the Caped Crusader in the Titans Tower, but the reason as to why was still unclear to both the Titans Organization and the Justice League.

With a growl the Boy Wonder approached his old mentor and started a small stare down contest before finally asking what the Justice League was doing here and that neither he nor his team needed to be checked up on since they weren't apart of the Young Justice division.

Before the Dark Knight could answer however, Martian Manhunter stepped in front of the two old partners and said that they needed to talk with the Titans and that it was a matter that especially involved and effected Beast Boy.

The Common Room.

The Titans Tower.

Jump City California.

Sunday.

The 10th Of July 2015.

Time Is Unknown.

Entering the common room, the five members of the Justice League was greeted by the entire Titans Organization witch was something that Robin thought would impress his old mentor, but unfortunately it didn't as Batman only cringed and stayed silent at the sight of the bunch of teenaged heroes

Sitting down Robin asked why they had to talk so urgently and why it concerned Beast Boy so greatly. Batman answered before anyone else could even open their mouths saying that they saw what he did two days ago and that for this reason they would like for him to make his own Young Justice division here in Jump City something that Robin clearly didn't like at all.

Robin, now throwing one of his famous hissy fits jumped up and clenched his glowed fists as he pressed his arms tightly against his sides and stomped his foot against the floor, yelling that the Justice League couldn't do that and that Jump City already has someone to protect it.

Batman of course having the most experience in handling Robin when he does something like this, calmly stood up and stared the Boy Wonder down telling him that his actions were highly inappropriate compared to that of a true leader. He also said that it was Beast Boy's decision and that if he accepted then he would be taken under the Dark Knight's wind in order to train and further prepare himself to take on the role of a leader. And as for the protecting the city part, Batman told them that they would be moved to Bludhaven to protect that city while the newly made Young Justice division protects this city.

Robin gritted his teeth. He hated it when Bruce did this. He absolutely despised it, this is exactly why he stopped working with the Big Black Bat. He hated being told what to do like a sidekick.

Beast Boy, not exactly known for his careful thinking and completely excited at the prospect of being trained by the Caped Crusader hastily made his decision and said yes, much to the hatred of the Boy Wonder.

Giving the green changeling Titan a satisfied smile Batman handed him a list of possible team members before he and the rest of the present Justice League members got up said their goodbyes and left. On the list were the following names:

Jason Todd (Robin II).

Timothy Drake (Red Robin).

Stephanie Brown (Robin IV).

Damian Wayne (Robin V).

Cassandra Cain (Black Bat).

Conner Kent (Superboy).

Artemis Crock (Artemis).

Roy Harper (Red Arrow).

Cissie King-Jones (Arrowette).

And under them on the bottom of the list, with the words 'if you want' above it stood a name Beast Boy never thought he would see.

Richard John 'Dick' Grayson (The Original Robin).

Author's Note: Please leave a review

NightHawk35


End file.
